Kion
Kion is de jongste zoon, van Simba en Nala. Kion heeft nog een oudere broer en zus Kiara en Kopa (Kopa komt niet voor in de films, maar wel in de boeken van De Leeuwenkoning). Kion is de leider van De Leeuwenwacht. De Leeuwenwacht is een serie die loopt op Disney Junior en gebaseerd is op De Leeuwenkoning. Al speelt de serie zich af te midden van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots. De Leeuwenwacht is een groep van dieren, die "De Kringloop van het Leven" beschermen. Kion zelf is het felste dier van het team. Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Kion wordt omschreven als een persoon, die de tradities breekt. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat hij zijn "Guard" opstelt uit andere dieren dan leeuwen. Hierdoor is hij bereid om "underdogs" een kans te geven, zodat ze een verschil kunnen maken. We zien dat Kion nuchter is, hij is nogal terughoudend als het om "Het Buitenland" gaat. Kion is moedig, maar ook voorzichtig. We zien in sommige opzichten, dat hij over de karaktertrekken, beschikt van een groot heerser. In tegenstelling toen zijn vader Simba een welp was, zien we dat hij zich aan de regels houd, en is hierom enorm volwassen voor zijn leeftijd. Als prins en de leider van De Leeuwenwacht ''neemt Kion zijn taken zeer serieus in tegenstelling tot zijn zus Kiara, die haar taken minder serieus neemt. Buiten zijn plicht, is Kion speels, vrolijk, onbezorgd en relaxed. Zoals zijn grootvader Mufasa, respecteert Kion, "De Kringloop van het Leven" enorm en heeft daarom vooroordelen, jegens de hyena clan en "De Buitenstaanders" Fysieke verschijning Kion lijkt enorm veel op zijn vader Simba. De welp is klein en lenig. Hij heeft lichte schouders en is matig gespierd en goed gebouwd. Zijn vacht is licht goud. Zijn snuit poten en onderbuik zijn, lichter. Hij heeft lichtbruine ogen en een kastanjebruine neus en een fel toefje rode manen op zijn kop. De welp heeft eveneens een stempel in de vorm van een leeuwenkop op zijn schouder staan en heeft vlekken op zijn voor-en-achter poten. Kion heeft zwarte oorvelgen, rond zijn oren, net als Simba had, toen hij nog welp was. Krachten en vaardigheden Krachten *'Gebrul van de wijzen/ ouden:' hij heeft net als zijn oudoom Scar het gebrul van de wijzen, totdat Scar deze kracht verloor. Deze kracht houd in dat alle koningen uit het verleden, met hem meebrullen Vaardigheden *'Hoge intelligentie/ tactiek/ leider:' Kion is zeer intelligent, voor zijn leeftijd, als nieuwe leider van "De Leeuwenwacht" is hij een goede leider en tacticus *'Kracht:' Kion is het tweede sterkste dier van "De Leeuwenwacht" *'Snelheid:' Kion is het derde snelste dier van "De Leeuwenwacht" *'Zicht:' Kion heeft het tweede beste gezichtsvermogen van "De Leeuwenwacht" *'Vechttechniek:' Als nieuwe leider van "De Leeuwenwacht", is hij een uitstekende vechter *'Uithoudingsvermogen:' Kion is in staat om lange tijd onafgebroken te rennen *'Bestendigheid:' Kion is instaat op de meppen van Janja (hyena) op te vangen *'Spoorzoeker:' Kion is de beste spoorzoeker, van "De Leeuwenwacht" *'Goed reukvermogen:' Kion heeft het beste reukvermogen, van "De Leeuwenwacht" *'Zang: 'Kion kan goed zingen, zoals te zien is doorheen heel de serie *'Gehoor: 'Kion heeft het beste gehoor, van "De Leeuwenwacht" Verschijningen De Leeuwenwacht: De Terugkeer van de Brul Kion is samen met Bunga aan het spelen, met een stuk fruit op De Koningsrots waar Simba, Kions vader lesthumb|226px|Spelen ! aan het geven is aan zijn oudere zus Kiara, over haar toekomstige rol als Koningin. Hun spel stoort Kiara en Simba, waarop Simba het belang benadruk van de les die hij geeft aan zijn zus, en stuurt de twee weg om ergens anders te gaan spelen. De twee gaan verder spelen op de vlaktes, wanneer het stuk fruit waarmee ze spelen in Het Buitenland terrecht komt. Kion twijfelt om naar beneden te gaan, omdat Simba hem ten strengste heeft verboden, daar te komen. Bunga daar en tegen, heeft geen schrik en laat zich rustig naar beneden glijden. Kort nadat Bunga het fruit heeft gepakt, wordt hij vast grepen door twee hyena's Cheezi en Chungu, die de honingdas naar Janja wilt brengen als middageten. Kion bezorgt om zijn beste vriend laat een enorme thumb|left|226px|Kion gebruikt voor de allereerste keer de brulbrul los, dat de hyena's in shock brengt waardoor Bunga kan ontsnappen en terug omhoog kan klimmen. Bunga die verbaast is over die brul, vraagt aan Kion hoe hij dat kan, maar Kion is zelf te veel verward over de gebeurtenis, om antwoord te geven. Op De Koningsrots horen Rafiki, Nala en Simba het gebrul van Kion na klinken. Simba gelooft niet dat hij het kan, omdat hij nog een welp is. Kion en Bunga arriveren wat later terug op De Koningsrots, waarna Rafiki en Simba, Kion leiden naar een geheime plek in de rots, dat de grot van De Leeuwenwacht heet. thumb|226px|De grot van De LeeuwenwachtDaar aangekomen, legt Simba aan Kion en Bunga dat zijn grootoom Scar beschikte over de brul van de ouden, maar dat hij die krachten verloor, omdat hij de brul voor het kwade gebruikte door zijn wacht te vernietigen. Kort daarna verteld Simba zijn zoon dat het nu zijn beurt is, om de wacht te leiden en dat hij dapperste, de sterkste, de snelste, de moedigste en iemand met het beste zicht moet uitzoeken, om uiteindelijk een nieuwe wacht te vormen om samen De Kringloop Van Het leven te beschermen, en te verdedigen. Kion neemt deze missie zeer serieus, een gaat naar Bunga die hij onmiddellijk thumb|left|226px|Zuka Zamaaanwijst als de dapperste. Als reactie hierop gaat hij naar Timon en Pumbaa om het nieuws te melden onderweg komen Bunga en Kion, Kiara tegen Kions oudere zus. Daar aangekomen verteld hij Kiara over zijn nieuwe plicht, kort er na luisteren ze naar Bunga's lied Zuka Zama''. Als het lied is afgelopen smeekt Bunga, Timon en Pumbaa om bij de wacht te mogen. Kion gaat verder met het opbouwen van de wacht, deze omvat Fuli het jachtluipaard, Beshte het nijlpaard en Ono eenthumb|226px|Kion en zijn vrienden zilverreiger. Fuli wit Kions krachten zien maar hij twijfelt, hij wilt zijn macht niet misbruiken zoals Scar deed. Bunga moedigt hem aan, maar kort erna kan hij slechts een piepje uitbrengen, als hij zijn kracht probeert te gebruiken. Kion die na wat er gebeurt is wat tijd voor zichzelf nodig heeft, dwaalt door Het Koningsland, terwijl hij het lied Kions lied zingt, kort er na spreekt er een stem uit de wolken. Als reactie hierop kijkt hij naar boven, en ziet hij Mufasa zijn grootvader. Kion legt zijn bezorgdheid over zijn thumb|left|228px|Mufasa als geest in de wolkenkrachten uit aan Mufasa, en zegt dat hij bang is de verantwoordelijkheid niet aan te kunnen, evenals zijn angst om te eindigen zoals Scar. Zijn grootvader antwoord dat hij vertrouwen in zichzelf moet hebben, en beloofd dat hij hem in de gaten zal houden, en hem zal gidsen vooraleer terug te verdwijnen in de wolken. Bunga roept Kion en verteld hem, dat de hyena's de gazelles aan vallen. Kion en Bunga gaan vervolgens opzoek naar de rest van de wacht. Als ze samen komen, plaats Kion een poot op elk van hun schouders waardoor een leeuwenhoofd verschijnt , wat aangeeft dat ze nu lid zijn van de wacht. Hierna gaat de wacht richting de thumb|226px|Team vergaderinggaasvlaktes van de gazelle, voor een verrassingsaanval op te starten met Kion aan het hoofd. Ono valt Mzingo aan, terwijl de rest van de wacht achter de hyena's gaat. De hyena's kiezen gauw eieren voor hun geld. Simba, Nala, Tiifu en Rafiki arriveren juist op tijd om te zien hoe de wacht de hyena's uit Het Koningsland jagen. Het lijkt er op dan hun werk gedaan is; al is Kiara nog steeds in gevaar. Kion begint dan na te denken hoe ze Kiara kunnen helpen, Bunga zegt dat hij het aan kan samen met Fuli. Kion beveelt Ono vervolgens om Kiara te zoeken, Ono vindt haar snel. Kort erna drijft Bunga de gazelles uiteen, door gebruik te maken van zijn lichaamsgeur, wat er voor zorgt dat Kiara gered wordt. Met dat Kiara terug veilig is, benaderd de wacht de clan van Janja. Als Janja, Kion begint te tergen zegt de welp duidelijk, dat de wacht er is om Het Koningsland en zijn bewoners te beschermen en te helpen. Even later gebruikt Kion de brul, om de hyena's terug naar Het Buitenland te jagen. Na getuigen zijn van het gebeuren zegt Rafiki, tegen thumb|left|226px|Missie geslaagd !Simba dat Kion echt wel klaar voor is. Terug op De Koningsrots accepteert Simba de nieuwe wacht, zeggend dat het nu hun tijd is om Het Koningsland, te verdedigen en te beschermen. De Leeuwenwacht-serie Veroordeel Een Hyena Nooit Zomaar Op Z'N Vlekken Als Janja en zijn troep een kudde onyxen aanvallen, komt de wacht in actie om de troep te verdrijven. Kion beveelt zijn vrienden om de kudde te kalmeren, terwijl hij persoonlijk met de hyena's afrekent. Kion jaagt de thumb|226px|Kion beveelt de hyena's weg te gaantroep terug naar Het Buitenland, over een boomstam. Terwijl zowel de hyena's als Kion op de boomstam staan, breekt deze en Kion wordt meegesleurd door de stoom. Ono ziet dat Kion in de problemen zit, zich vastklampend aan de overschotten van de stam. De reiger waarschuwt vervolgens de andere leden van de wacht, waarna ze Kion verder volgen over land. Bunga die zijn beste vriend wilt helpen en gaat het water in Beshte volgt hem om de honingdas, terug op het droge te krijgen maar de stroom is sterk. Ondertussen vraagt Fuli aan Ono om te gaan kijken bij Kion, die het moeilijker en moeilijker thumb|left|226px|Moeilijk om de stam te blijven vasthoudenkrijgt om zich aan de stam te blijven vasthouden, wat er uiteindelijk toe leid dat hij de stam moet loslaten. Kion weet gelukkig aan land te pedellen, juist als zijn vrienden hem inhalen aan de andere kant. Kion zegt dat hij oké is. Ono land naast hem en uit fluisterend zijn bezorgdheid, omdat hij terecht gekomen is in Het Buitenland. De welp weet dit, maar weet ook hoe hij terug kan. Kort erna zegt Kion hen terug te ontmoeten, aan de grensrots die de grenzen aangeeft tussen Het Buitenland en Het Koningsland. Bunga zegt dat hij weet waar dat is, en leid de andere weg. Kion vraagt aan Ono om mee te gaan met de rest van de wacht, indien Bunga de weg toch niet mocht vinden. Eens dat de zilveriger vertrokken is, begint Kion de rotsen achter hem te beklimmen. Terug in Het Buitenland alarmeren wat vallende stenen, dat er iemand anders aanwezig is. Een (zij) hyena komt naar beneden, waarop Kion zich aanvallend op stelt. Kort er na begint ze wat met Kion te spotten, voordat ze hem zegt thumb|left|226px|Kion ontmoet Jasiridat ze weet, wie hij is. De welp vraagt dan aan haar of ze bij Janja's Clan hoort, waarop ze reageert met een walging en verteld dat ze niet bij de clan van Janja hoort. Kort erna vraagt ze wat Kion doet in Het Buitenland. De welp antwoord dat hij naar de grensteen gaat, tussen de twee landen, waarna hij haar agressief 'hyena' noemt . Ze is ambetant door het feit dat Kion haar zo noemt en stelt zich voor als Jasiri, voordat ze hem zegt dat hij de verkeerde kant op gaat. Kion die haar wantrouwt, gelooft niet dat ze de waarheid spreekt zelfs nadat ze gezegd heeft dat ze hem, uit haar territorium wilt. Kion gaat verder de richting uit die hij koos, gevolgd door Jasiri. Later merkt Kion dat hij nog steeds gevolgd wordt door Jasiri, en wordt er lastig van. Ze zegt hem opnieuw, dat hij de verkeerde weg op gaat, maar Kion blijft koppig doorlopen. Jasiri verteld hem nog dat de weg doodloopt. Kion glijd uit en komt terecht in een doornbosje. Jasiri lacht wat met hem, maar komt hem ter hulp en begint de thumb|226px|Gevangen in een doornbosjewelp uit het bosje te bevrijden. Ze is wat boos als Kion nogmaals aangeeft dat alle hyena's slecht zijn. Jasiri verteld hem daarna een grapje, wanneer ze verder gaat met Kion te helpen. Jasiri weet Kion enkele minuten later, volledig te bevrijden. Hierna geeft Kion toe aan haar dat hij verdwaald is en vraagt hij of ze de weg naar huis weet. Ze verteld hem de weg waarna Kion vertrekt. Jasiri merkt op dat hij mankt, waarna ze besluit de welp te vergezellen. Op de weg naar huis merkt Kion een kameleon die een vlieg eet, en noemt De Kringloop Van Het Leven. Jasiri is wat op haar teen thumb|left|222px|Jasiri is een tikkeltje op haar tenen getraptgetrapt, en zegt tegen Kion dat ze De Kringloop van Het Leven kent, en dat de hyena's er ook een rol in spelen. Jasiri verteld dan dat ze hetzelfde zijn en ze onderstreept dit met een lied 'We zijn het zelfde'. ''Kion geloofd haar eerst niet, maar na een tijdje beseft hij dat niet alle hyena's slecht zijn, en dat je niet moet thumb|226px|Jasiri verteld dat ze hetzelfde zijnoordelen, gewoon om dat het hyena's zijn. Het tweetal bereikt snel Janja's territorium, waarna Kion Jasiri bedankt voor haar hulp. Kion zegt ook tegen haar als ze ooit hulp nodig heeft, dat ze het hem gewoon moet laten weten. Hierna begint Kion uit Het Buitenland te klimmen, maar hoort discussie en keert terug. Hij ziet dat Jasiri tegen de grond wordt gedrukt, door Janja en de rest van Janja's clan. Als reactie hierop duwt hij Janja van Jasiri af om zijn nieuwe vriendin te helpen. Kort erna vormen de twee een team en bevechten samen Janja en Janja's clan, maar de clan slaagt erin de twee in een hoek te drijven. Kion vraagt dan aan Jasiri om achter hem te gaan staan, waarna hij de brul gebruikt om de clan van Janja weg te blazen. De twee vrienden zijn geamuseerd bij het zien wegvliegen van Janja's clan, en Jasiri zegt dat ze nooit had verwacht dat een leeuw een hyena zou helpen, waarna ze de welp een vriendelijk duwtje geeft. Kion is eerst wat verbaast, maar zegt later dat niet alle leeuwen hetzelfde zijn. Fuli, Beshte, Bunga en Ono komen dan aan in Het Buitenland. Fuli merkt Jasiri op en schiet in de verdediging. Jasiri maakt zich klaar om terug te vechten, wanneer Kion tussen de twee inspringt en alles uitlegt, en verteld dat Jasiri een vriend is. thumb|left|226px|Kion legt uitFuli is verbaast en Bunga herinnerd Kion eraan dat Jasiri een hyena is, maar Kion zegt dat niet alle hyena's slecht zijn, en verteld de rest van de wacht dat hij en Jasiri zij aan zij hebben gevochten tegen Janja's clan. Fuli wordt vriendelijker, waarna de wacht zich naar de grensrots begeven, die tussen Het Buitenland en Het Koningsland ligt. Kion zegt vaarwel tegen Jasiri, in de hoop haar nog ooit terug te zien. Hij volgt vervolgens zijn vrienden richting Het Koningsland. De Opkomst Van Makuu De wacht haast zich om te reageren op de roep van een dier, wat later een klipdas blijkt te zijn die thumb|left|226px|Kion leid de wachtvast zit in een doornbos. Kion herinnerd zijn team er aan dat ze De Kringloop Van Het Leven moeten beschermen, zelfs als dat betekend, dat sommige zaken minder interessant zijn. Bunga en Fuli bevrijden de das uit de bosjes, maar gaat weg zodra hij de geur van Bunga ruikt. Alhoewel dat Ono verlegen is over de geur van Bunga, verzekerd Kion iedereen dat Bunga altijd wel wat een lijfgeur had, zijn eigen verlegenheid over Buga verbergend. De wacht besluit de waterpoel te bezoeken, waar Beshte een demonstratie geeft van hoe hij zich schoon houd. Basi de vader van Beshte, die de wacht uitlegt hoe De Kringloop Van Het Leven, voor hen thumb|226px|Aan de waterpoelwerkt. Bunga gaat het water in om zich te wassen, maar de vis gaat weg door zijn geur. Iedereen begint te lachen totdat Pua een krokodil arriveert met zijn vloot, maar Basi zegt dat er nog niet genoeg vis is. Hij nodigt Pua uit om terug te komen volgende week, in de hoop dat er dan meer vis zal zitten. Een krokodil Makuu is het niet eens met Pua's beslissing en daagt zijn leider uit tot een Mashindao. Basi legt de wacht uit dat het een gevecht is, over leiderschap van de vloot krokodillen. Kion is gealarmeerd een gaat terug naar De Koningsrots, om zijn ouders in te lichten. Komt nog Familie *Simba: is Kion's vader. Kion heeft een goede relatie met zijn vader, als is Simba beschermend over zijn zoon. Hij is nooit overbezorgd over Kion als hij was over Kiara (in ''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots). *Kopa: is Kion's oudste broer al komt Kopa zelf niet voor in de serie en de films van De Leeuwenkoning. Kopa komt wel voor in de boeken van De Leeuwenkoning *Kiara: is Kion's oudere zus, ze geven om elkaar al kan Kion, niet altijd even goed opschieten met haar, dit komt omdat Kiara soms nogal arrogant kan zijn. Dit omdat ze haar taken als toekomstige vorstin van Het Koningsland, niet altijd even serieus neemt. *Kovu: Kiara's partner en schoonbroer van Kion *Vitani: Kovu's zus en de schoonzus van Kion *Nala: is Kion's moeder in tegenstelling tot Simba aanvaard Nala dat het aan Kion is om De Leeuwenwacht te leiden, ze is dan ook trots op hem wanneer Kion, de hyena clan uit Het Koningsland verjaagd. *Mufasa: is Kion's grootvader. Hoewel Mufasa stierf voor hij geboren was, dient zijn geest als gids voor Kion, wanneer hij het nodig heeft. *Nala's vader: is Kion's grootvader *Sarabi: is Kion's grootmoeder en de weduwe van de overleden koning Mufasa en de moeder van Simba *Sarafina: is Kion's grootmoeder en Nala's moeder *Scar: Kion's oudoom en jongere broer van Mufasa Vrienden en bondgenoten *Honingdas (Bunga): is Kion's beste vriend, voordat Kion ontdekte dat hij de leider zou worden, van de nieuwe "Leeuwenwacht", speelde ze vaak spellen samen. Nadat Kion de leider werd van de nieuwe "Leeuwenwacht" koos hij Bunga als het dapperste lid van zijn team *Fuli: (jachtluipaard of cheeta): werd gekozen door Kion als snelste dier van zijn team, nadat hij leider werd van de nieuwe "Leeuwenwacht" *Beshte: (nijlpaard): is een van Kion zijn vrienden en werd gekozen door Kion als sterkste dier van de nieuwe "Leeuwenwacht" *Ono: (zilverreiger): werd gekozen door Kion als dier met het beste zicht. Ono maakt deel uit van de nieuwe "Leeuwenwacht", geleid door Kion *Timon en Pumbaa: zijn twee van de beste vrienden van Kion, ze zijn eveneens, de adoptie ooms van Bunga *Tiifu is een van Kion's bondgenoten, en de beste vriendin van zijn zus Kiara Trivia *Al Simba's welpen starten met een 'K' (Kopa, Kiara, Kion) *Het leeuwenhoofd op Kion zijn schouder, zou in een vroege ontwikkeling een pootafdruk zijn, maar werd veranderd *Men weet niet goed wat het verschil van leeftijd is tussen, Kiara en Kion *Kion lijkt op zijn oudste broer Kopa (Kopa komt niet voor in de films, maar wel in de boeken van de Leeuwenkoning) Bronnen *https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honingdas *https://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/Kion Universum en:Kion es:Kion pt-br:Kion it:Kion Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Mannen Categorie:De Leeuwenwacht personages Categorie:De Leeuwenwacht